


Remote Possibilities

by Bashfyl



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Object Insertion, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashfyl/pseuds/Bashfyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was late and Derek was tired, as he slowly rubbed his hands over his face he caught the very particular scent of latex and lube. He looked at his hands incredulously, struck by a need to know at what point in his day he had come in contact with something that could have pressed that scent into his hands. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Remote Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from. I'm gonna blame Dylan's wiggling ass and TiVo. :P

It was late and Derek was tired, as he slowly rubbed his hands over his face he caught the very particular scent of latex and lube. He looked at his hands incredulously, struck by a need to know at what point in his day he had come in contact with something that could have pressed that scent into his hands. 

Looking back over the day's events he can only come to the conclusion it must have happened while he was waiting for Stiles to get home from school. He was certain it hadn't been the bakery and after he'd spoken to Stiles he had come straight home. Now he just had to figure out.. Holy Shit the TiVo remote! The little shit is fucking himself with the TiVo remote!!

Mind blown Derek rushes off to confront the deviant boy about what he is doing. In his rush to get to Stiles he has forgotten that he is barefoot and dressed for bed, wearing just a racer-back tank top and a pair of light-weight sleep pants.

As he approaches the house he can hear Stiles' elevated heartbeat and breathing. He climbs the tree outside the boys window and peeks in, just to check on him he assures himself, since Stiles is being very quiet, it wouldn't do for him to be in some kind of trouble and not to have looked in the window.

The sight before him shuts his mind down completely. Pale, spotted skin gleaming in the light. Stiles is lying face down on the bed, his hips writhing to find friction, and there between the glorious globes of his perfect ass is one half of the condom covered TiVo remote. It really is the perfect shape for something like this, the bulbous side pressing against his prostate, the narrow middle preventing it from slipping in or out, so that Stiles can fuck himself hands free. 

It's the whimpered, "Please Derek, Please fuck me!" in that husky needy voice that steals the rest of his restraint though. Before he even realizes what he is doing he is crossing the room, stripping off what few clothes he is wearing and then he has his hands on Stiles. Well one hand, grasping his hip, the other grasping the remote control and giving it a good wiggle that makes Stiles writhe beneath him and yell out Derek's name.

"Tell me you want this, Stiles, I need to hear the words."

"Oh god, yes! Please!! Derek fuck me!"

"No regrets."

"Jesus, fuck Derek! I promise no fucking regrets, I've wanted to be with you since I was sixteen, standing in those woods and realizing maybe I like boys too! Just please fuck me!"

And that is really all Derek needs to hear, to know that he wasn't alone in the wanting. He gently tugs on the remote and it smoothly and easily slips from inside Stiles, who whines at the loss. That whine very quickly turns into a moan as Derek replaces it with his hard throbbing cock. 

It doesn't take more then a handful of thrusts before Stiles is shouting his name, coming all over himself and his sheets, clinching so tightly on Derek that he thinks maybe he has seen the face of God. Then Stiles' body goes lax and Derek just goes for broke, fucking him hard and fast and deep, the way he has imagined it so many times. Having his jerk off fantasies come true does horrible things to his stamina, but he is convinced he will be able to make that up to Stiles in round two and three. 

Then, almost without warning, Derek is filling that tight, warm, amazing place he had carved out for himself inside his boy come. So, so much come. He isn't sure how much time goes by before he comes back to himself, he seems to have whited out for a bit there, but the first conscious thought he has after is simply, "Mine."

He rolls them both onto their sides, keeping his massive cock inside Stiles, and snuffles into his neck. Stiles makes an appreciative humming noise and snuggles back into Derek's body.

"How did you know?" 

Derek loves this new wrecked version of Stiles' voice and vows then and there to keep that voice wrecked as often and for as long as possible. "I smelled the latex and lube on my hands, the remote was the only place it could have come from. But seriously Stiles, the remote?"

The back of Stiles' neck turned red, a blush stealing over so much of that exposed skin. "My dad still opens all the packages that get delivered to the house, I couldn't order something and we don't have a shop close enough to go to. And I really needed something, I needed to imagine what it would be like, you fucking me."

Derek hums lightly into Stiles' neck, pressing gentle kisses into his flesh. "You were better then I imagined," he said trying to eliminate any embarrassment Stiles may be feeling, "from now on if you need to order a toy you can have it shipped to my place, but I do have one condition.

Derek lightly drags his teeth over a really sensitive spot on Stiles' neck making the boy shudder and clench around his cock. "Anything you buy, we use together." At those words Stiles scent changes dramatically, all embarrassment, shame, and confusion wiped away to be replaced with sheer joy.

****************

Derek is once again waiting for Stiles to get home from school. This time he is waiting in his loft and there is a package in discreet wrapping staring at him from the coffee table. A few nights ago he had given Stiles his credit card, his laptop opened to a toy store, and permission to get whatever he wanted.. And this one, fairly small box is all that had arrived. 

The waiting was killing Derek. He finally just can't take it anymore and tears into the box, careful with his claws to not damage whatever is inside. Once he does see what's inside his brain shuts down again for a moment and rebooting. He decides then and there when Stiles gets home he is gonna give him the sexual fantasy night of his life and they aren't stopping until neither of them can move.

As he gets up to begin preparing for their night, he glances in the box one more time. There nestled in packing material is a do-it-yourself make your own dildo kit. For a long time Derek didn't think he could give Stiles what he needed, but with this one act Stiles had told him something Derek is just figuring out. The only thing Stiles needs from Derek is Derek, and Derek is going to make damn sure Stiles gets as much as he needs!


End file.
